Unauthorized removal of car parts, specifically alloy wheels, is a frequently occurring problem all over the world. Due to their high value, custom wheels and tire rims are examples of items frequently stolen. Accordingly, there is a great need for devices and techniques for protecting wheels from unauthorized removal.
There have been attempts to provide such protection. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 8,739,585 and 8,943,865 disclose antitheft devices for car wheels. These devices can be removed relatively easily by an experienced thief and thus do not provide a truly reliable wheel lock. U.S. Pat. No. 9,689,180 issued to the inventor of this application provides a device that provides secure wheel lock. However, the device has a multitude of parts and needs to be modified to fit to various car wheels. Considering the great variety of car makes and models all over the world, there is a need for an improved wheel lock system that fits, without substantial adjustments, to most car wheels.